Roses
by CrystalxLullaby
Summary: [SasuSaku][OOC][SemiAU] “Sasukekun? Why is this rose fake?” “Because, when that rose dies, so will my love for you.”


**. R o s e s .

* * *

**

**Summary – (SasuSaku) (OOC) (Semi-AU) "Sasuke-kun? Why is this rose fake?" "Because, when that rose dies, so will my love for you."

* * *

****Rating – K+

* * *

****Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Normal "Talking" 'Title of book/movie' _"Whispering" 'Thoughts' Actions Flashbacks Notes/Letters Emphasizing/_**Emphasizing/_Emphasizing_** **_(A/N: Author's Note)

* * *

_**The day in Konoha was relatively normal. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening, other than the fact that Sasuke had asked Naruto for advice. 

"Dobe. I need your help with something," Sasuke had blurted out after he and Naruto were done sparring.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, nani?"

Sasuke looked back at Sakura who was packing away scrolls and her weapons. "I need some advice about Sakura."

"Really? About what?"

Sasuke had raised an eyebrow and replied, "Dobe, I said Sakura didn't I?"

Naruto had just shaken his head. "No. _And you call **me** the baka._ What _about_ Sakura."

Sasuke looked back again at Sakura, who was conversing with Kakashi. _"I want to propose to her."_

Naruto's eyes widened at this. "PROPO--"

Sasuke had quickly covered Naruto's mouth before he was able to get the entire word out, but they had succeeded in getting Sakura and Kakashi's attention.

"What did you say Naruto?" Sakura had asked while staring at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ano… I propose we all go get ramen?" Naruto had said after Sasuke released his hand from his mouth.

"Oh, okay. Are you coming Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, I'm not your sensei anymore," Kakashi said while playfully glaring at her.

"Kakashi-oji-san?" Sakura suggested.

"Kakashi-sensei's fine. And no, but I have business to attend to," Kakashi said as he pulled out his 'Icha Icha Paradise' book. "Ja," he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Pervert," they all muttered as he left.

"So, what about you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura had asked as she turned to him.

"Hn." He replied with oh-so much enthusiasm.

"Uh, hai or…?"

"Tch, whatever," he replied while walking away.

"Um, Sakura-chan, is that a yes?"

"I think so…" she answered skeptically.

They took it as a yes and started walking towards the Ichiraku.

* * *

As they arrived at Ichiraku, they all got onto their respective seats; Naruto on the left, Sakura in the middle, and Sasuke on the right. They all ordered miso ramen and started to converse with each other as they waited; well, Sasuke didn't really participate much, just an "Hn" here and there. 

"So, how's your relationship going with Sasuke-teme?" Naruto had asked Sakura as their ramen arrived.

"It's going great, ne Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked while turning towards Sasuke.

As usual, he replied with "Hn."

* * *

About an hour and random conversations later, they all parted ways. Well, basically Sakura left and Sasuke and Naruto went to Naruto's house. 

"So, do you at least have something planned out?" Naruto had asked as they entered their house.

"I was going to ask her to marry me, her saying yes, getting married, and rebuilding the Uchiha clan," he stated blankly.

Naruto slapped his face and said, "No, Sasuke-teme, _how_ are you _planning_ on proposing to her? And you better not marry her just to rebuild your clan."

_"Oh. _No, I am not just marrying her for that reason. And I also don't have anything planned out."

"Ooh, ooh what about--"

"**Nothing **involving **ramen**," Sasuke stated darkly.

"Ano….uh…. I can't think of anything!" Naruto said as he fell onto his bed. "Ooh, I'll call Hinata-chan!"

"Dobe, I don't want anyone else knowing."

"Do you want real help or do you want my ideas?"

"….Fine…"

Naruto had left Sasuke in his room while he ran to get Hinata. But before he left, Sasuke punched him in his arm and told him to not stop for ramen and to get Hinata and Hinata only.

* * *

Naruto had arrived five minutes later with a blushing Hinata. 

"Konbanwa Sasuke-san," Hinata had meekly greeted. She had grown a little less shy, but was still nervous around people she wasn't really close to.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-teme, Hinata-chan agreed to help!" Naruto yelled as he let go of Hinata.

"Ano…hai, I would love to help. Do you have an idea yet?"

"Iie….," Naruto said as his head drooped.

"Oh. Ano, what's her favorite place?"

"The bridge," Sasuke said as he recalled her telling him that.

"That's great; I heard cherry blossoms will be in full bloom within the next few days around there."

"Yeah, yeah, you can propose to her under all of the cherry blossoms!" Naruto replied enthusiastically.

"Oh, I know something wonderful that she would love," Hinata said after thinking for a while.

"Nani Hinata-chan? If Hinata-chan thought of it, I bet it'll be sugoi!"

Hinata blushed at the compliment but said, "Well, you could….."

_**(A/N: P Haha, you won't find out until later.)

* * *

**_

The next day, Sakura awoke to find six pink roses on her windowsill. _'Nani? Where did those come from?'_ she thought as she picked up the roses. As she picked them up, a note had dropped to the ground. 

_Sakura._

_Meet me on the bridge at 3._

_Bring the roses._

_--_

_Sasuke._

She smiled at the note and placed the roses and note on her table. She saw that it was 12 and was glad she had the day off and went to get ready to meet Sasuke.

After taking a half an hour shower, Sakura had to choose an outfit. She choose a light blue off the shoulder long sleeve shirt with a heart outlined in white on the bottom left corner of the shirt and a mid-thigh length skirt that was white at the top and gradually turned a sky blue as it reached the bottom. After getting dressed, she put on her usual ninja sandals, but they were white instead. **_(A/N: I've always wondered, why are their toes not covered in those shoes? I mean, what if their enemies have a toe fetish!? Their poor toes would be unprotected!)

* * *

_**

Sakura had brought the roses as instructed and took her time in walking, she still had time left. As she reached the bridge, she saw Sasuke in slacks and a black button up shirt and those ninja sandals. She blushed at the sight of him; he looked so handsome, just leaning on the railing of the bridge, hair blowing in the wind. 

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called out to him, waving the roses in the air.

He nodded in response as she ran over to him, cherry blossom petals dancing around her. He smiled at her. She looked beautiful; pink petal hair swaying with the petals dancing around her, bright smile on her face, and her beautiful outfit.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what did you need me for?" Sakura asked as she reached him.

He responded by pulling out six dark blue roses. She stared at him puzzlingly.

"Ano…I don't get it…." Sakura said confused.

He smirked as he took a pink rose from her and showed her a note attached to it that read _'Sakura'._ This just made her more confused.

_Sigh. _"These six pink roses represent the six letters in your name, Sakura, and these blue roses represent the six letters of my surname, Uchiha. Now put these together," he combined the two bouquets into one, "and you get?"

"Uchiha…..Sakura…" Sakura said as she looked at the bouquet.

"Yes. So Sakura, will you marry me and add Uchiha to your name like the dark blue roses added to the pink ones?" Sasuke said as he revealed an engagement ring hidden in the bouquet. It was a silver band with a pink diamond heart in the middle and two small sapphires on each side.

_Gasp. "It's beautiful,"_ Sakura whispered when she saw the ring. She was in shock; she couldn't believe that he was proposing to her. She was ecstatic over this; it took everything not to scream.

Sasuke silently and softly slid the ring on the respective finger. "So, Sakura, will you marry me?"

"Of course! I mean, yes, I will marry you and become, Uchiha Sakura," Sakura said with a smile and jumped into Sasuke's arms. This surprised Sasuke so much that he fell over in a pile of cherry blossoms. "Hehe sorry Sasuke-kun," she replied sheepishly with a big smile on her face. He replied by smiling softly and kissing her on the lips.

* * *

"So, are you going to go tell everyone now?" Sasuke asked as he propped himself on his elbows with Sakura in his lap. 

"Mhm. But first, tell me how you thought this entire thing up. I would've thought you would have just asked me to marry you and not go through all of the trouble."

"Hn, you don't need to know."

"Fine, be that way. Well, I'll going to go tell Ino-pig about the engagement now, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she started to get up. She kissed Sasuke on the cheek and said, "Ja, ashiteru Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

* * *

The next day, Sasuke went to visit Sakura's house so they could plan part of the wedding. Sasuke was sitting on a couch while Sakura was fixing the roses in a vase. 

"Nani? Ne, Sasuke-kun? Why is this rose fake?" Sakura asked as she pulled out a plastic dark blue rose.

"Because, when that rose dies, so will my love for you," Sasuke said as he hugged her from behind and kissed her, showing her that he meant what he said.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**_I finally wrote another fluffy, happy fic. Haha, my depressing angsty ones really sucked XD I loved writing this story even though I suck at writing fluff. If someone doesn't understand the rose thing, I'll try to explain it personally to you. Sorry I can't write it so people can understand T.T. I loved the Kakashi-oji-san part. In stories, they either say –sensei, -sempai, or just Kakashi, but I've never read a story where they say –oji-san. Anyway, I have another story plot that might be out within the next few months, because I'm really lazy. It's gonna be an ItaSakuSasu story and it's going to be called 'My Perfect Doll." I have a summary and basic plot for the story already._**

_**Well, anyways, thanks for reading my story n.n**_

_**--**_

_**XCrystalxLullabyX**_


End file.
